U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,082,944 and 6,015,062, assigned to the assignee of this application, disclose closure constructions for reclosable containers (e.g a can body) wherein a domed container end with a neck portion having a pour opening is provided with a reclosable lugged type of cap. That invention provides a unique and versatile container for fluids, particularly for beverages, wherein various standard can bodies are provided with a two part end including a neck with a pour opening, a lug formation on the neck below the pour opening, a reclosable cap having a lug formation which can interlock with the lug formation on the neck and including a seal surrounding the pour opening, and thus capable of maintaining product under pressure. The two part end is affixed to a can body by conventional double rolled seam attachment between the bottom of the neck and the rim of the can body. However, it is possible to affix the domed end to a can body without a cap, fill the can though the pour opening, and then apply the cap.
With the possibility of expanded markets for these lugged caps, which are also useful on various jars and bottles, there is a need for a system (method and tooling) for producing lugged cap members in a single machine, e.g. a reciprocating press fitted with appropriate tooling, which is capable of precise high speed (e.g. in the range of 135 to 150 strokes/minute) to achieve acceptable commercial production of the cap.
To develop such production speeds it is desirable to divide the progressive tooling operations into more than one step, and this in turn requires a rapid and precise transfer system to move the partially completed caps from a first station to a second station, and precisely register the caps in the second station. Prior art transfer systems are known for moving and registering can end shells, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,022 and 4,895,012, however, the end shells are relatively flat disc-like objects with a quite small height to diameter ratio, whereas the caps made by the present invention have a substantially greater height with respect to their diameter.
Thus, the physical dimensions of the caps involved in this invention are quite different from can shells or easy self-opening can ends. This in turn introduces needs not required or anticipated in shell transfer systems, for example with regard to tipping of the caps during high speed transfer operations. Also, because of the relatively high press cycling, and need for precision in cap positioning and deceleration immediately after each transfer to another press station, there is a requirement for precise transfer of each cap from a first press station through high acceleration, very rapid transfer to the next press station, and high deceleration to a precisely defined stationary location at that next station.